Someone Else
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: It's a one-shot warning: Not fuffy. It's pretty self explanatory. The picture and title. The summary would give it away.


Someone Else

Disclaimer : I Don't own Victorious or the song that is featured in this shot.

I've had this written for a while just never updated it yet. I hope you enjoy this. It's not fuffy. Sorry for the errors. Enjoy!

We're at Karaoke Dokie and Jade my girlfriend is about to sing a song.

"I'm so sorry." I frown looking at Jade and she looks back her eyes glossy looking like she's about to cry. I see why when the beat to the song starts to play.

_If I could, could forget him. I would please believe me._

She looks at me then to Beck. I look at him and he looks at me before putting his head down. My eyes water as I look back at Jade as she continues to sing looking at me.

_And I know that I should throw the towel in, but baby its not, not that easy_

_You treat me so much better then him. And if I was sane there'd be no competition. _

_But… I'm in love with someone else._

_And I'm so sorry. I'm in love with another man. And I know it ain't right._

A tear slips from her eye as she confesses to me. I feel Cat put her hand on my back rubbing it. Even though Cat acts dumb she's not. She knows my heart is breaking.

_You should go and find someone else, who can treat you, right. Give you the world._

_Someone who understands who you are. _

_Cause baby you shine so bright and I would just dim your star._

_A girl who'll treat you like them._

_I know there's plenty women who would love to have someone like you._

_But I'm in love with someone else._

I finally start to cry as I watch. Andre' slides next to me putting his arm around me.

_I'm so sorry baby. I know I ain't right… no no no no no no._

_For what I did to you baby._

She looks at me as she sings and I know she means it. All of it. I look back at Beck and he still hasn't looked up.

_I can't explain why it's him and not you._

_But at the end of the day baby I just don't want to._

_Cause he aint no doctor, and we always seem to fight, he aint got the perfect body _

_And sometimes he don't even treat me right._

The music starts to pick up and Jade throws all her feeling into the song.

_Oh but when I'm with him, but when I'm with him, when I'm with him aint nobody like it._

I break down right there burying my head in Andre's shoulder sobbing but no one can hear me over the music.

_Ohh I'm so sorry baby that I had to do this to you_

_But I can't go on pretending. Because I love him. I love him._

_I'm so sorry. Do you hear me? I'm so sorry._

_But I love that man._

_I love that man… he aint always right, but he's just right for me._

The music slows down and I stop sobbing so no one will hear.

I'm in love with another man…

_And I'm so sorry…_

_But I love someone else._

The music cuts off the crowd claps loudly and I get up quickly grabbing my bag running out crying. My body gets rocked with sobs as I run to my car.

"Tori." I hear Jade call me and I stop right there. She makes her way to me grabbing my hand turning me to her. "Tori I'm so sorry." I look at her and she's crying. I look over her shoulder at our friends seeing there worried and concerned faces. I look at Beck seeing his apologetic face.

" I love you so much Tori. I'm so, so sorry." I don't know what to say. Its nothing I can say.

"Come on Tori." I hear Andre' say. Andre', Robbie and Cat come over pulling me away. Andre takes my car keys and they put me in the backseat and I don't even look at Jade until we're about to pull away.

"I love you Tori Vega! I'm so sorry!" I hear her yell and she falls to her hands and knees crying. I break down putting my head in Cat's shoulder crying. My heart stops beating and I go limp in Cat's arms.

_Months later_

I look down at my lifeless body in the hospital bed seeing the doctors and nurses work to try and bring me back. I look at the door seeing my family and friends looking through the window crying looking in with hopeful eyes that I come back, but the sad thing about it is I'm not.

After trying for a while and to no advil they call it and everyone breaks down. My mom cries holding onto my dad while Trina and Andre' hug crying. Cat is crying her little eyes out into Robbie's chest and Beck is against the wall with his head down his hair covering his face but I know his crying. Lastly I look at Jade as she has one hand planted on the window her forehead against it as she looks at my body. She closes her eyes starting to cry.

I've been in a coma for five months. The night Jade told me she was in love with Beck my heart stop beating. Cat noticed and they took me to the hospital. I died but they brought me back. My heart wasn't beating. They put me on life support but even life support couldn't keep me alive.

Who said you couldn't die from a broken heart?

Review Please. Should I make it a two-shot? The song is 'In Love With Another Man' by jazmine sullivan.


End file.
